


Türchen 21 - Oranje

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [21]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Als Paar hält man zusammen, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Paul hat gerade eine echt gute Zeit und wie sich das gehört, freut sich Matze mit ihm.





	Türchen 21 - Oranje

**Author's Note:**

> Alter Schwede. Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich eingeteilt, wann ich welche Geschichte hochlade – und heute, als ich etwas mit Matze ausgraben wollte, lädt der ein Foto von sich in Augsburg hoch. „Zweite Heimat“. Jungeeeeee. (Wär er mal nicht so dumm gewesen, die Brücken hinter sich zu verbrennen... Wär er mal nicht so dumm gewesen, der Meinung zu sein, dass er zu gut für uns ist....)  
> Diese FF ist aus dem Jahr 2013. Damals wurde Paul mit knapp 30 Jahren zum ersten Mal für die holländische Natio nominiert. Hat mich sehr gefreut und deshalb durften meine Jungs sich freuen. :D

**Wortzahl:** 1169  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze oder so

~*~*~

Immer wieder fällt Matzes Blick auf die Uhr. Paul ist schon so lange weg...

Gut, er ist noch nicht mal eine Stunde weg und dafür, dass er einkaufen gehen wollte, ist das noch völlig okay. Aber Matze vermisst ihn. Ohne Paul ist ihm langweilig.

Deshalb hat er sich seinen Laptop geschnappt. Zuerst hat er ein bisschen mit seiner Schwester geschrieben, doch dann musste sie in die Uni. Seitdem sieht er sich alle möglichen Sportseiten an.

Matzes Blick gleitet über die Meldungen, keine fällt ihm ins Auge, keine macht einen besonders lesenswerten Eindruck.

Doch dann...

Matzes Augen weiten sich. Er scrollt wieder ein Stück nach oben, damit er die Meldung, die seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hat, ganz lesen kann.  
Das tut er dann auch.

„Boah, das...“

Und noch einmal.  
Er kann nicht so recht glauben, was da steht.

Aber der Inhalt bleibt auch beim fünften Mal der gleiche.

„Oh Gott...“

Matze klappt seinen Laptop zu und wirft ihn neben sich auf die Couch. Wieder fällt sein Blick auf die Uhr – Paul müsste auf dem Heimweg sein -, dann rast er in den Flur. Dort greift er sich ein beliebiges Paar Schuhe und eine dünne Jacke und zieht beides an.

Seine Hände zittern, als er den Reißverschluss nach oben zieht, als er die Schnürsenkel zu knotet.

In einer Geschwindigkeit, die so manchen Sprinter erblassen lassen würde, rennt er aus der Wohnung, durch das Haus, bei der Eingangstüre heraus.

Und das Schicksal meint es gut mit ihm. Auf der Straße fährt gerade ein schwarzer Wagen vor, der zielstrebig die nächste Parkgelegenheit anstrebt.

Matze bremst nicht herunter. Er rennt weiter, auf Pauls Auto zu.

Paul hat schnell eingeparkt, dann steigt er aus. Sein Blick ist sorgenvoll.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mathi?“

Er kann nicht antworten. Teils aus Luftmangel, teils, weil er einfach nur wortlos ist.

Dass Pauls Blick noch sorgenvoller wird, bringt etwas Klarheit in sein Gehirn. Immerhin so viel, dass er ein Wort findet.

„Komm.“

Er geht um das Auto herum, greift nach Pauls Hand und zieht ihn mit sich Richtung Haus.

„Und die Einkäufe?“  
„Nachher. Jetzt gibt’s was wichtiges.“

Matze will die Neuigkeit loswerden. Aber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit – er will mit Paul alleine sein.

Im Treppenhaus haben sie dann endlich die von ihm gewünschte Privatsphäre. Sie bleiben voreinander stehen, Matze greift nach Pauls Händen.

„Paul...“  
„Ja?“

Er spürt, wie sich sein Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen verzieht.

„Du bist vorläufig für die Nationalmannschaft nominiert.“

Pauls Gesichtszüge erstarren. Auch ihn überrascht diese Neuigkeit.

Kein Wunder – schließlich hat er noch nie für die holländische Nationalmannschaft gespielt.

„Wie...“  
„Van Gaal hat dich für die Oranje nominiert. Also... Es ist noch nicht fix, aber du bist im vorläufigen Kader für das Freundschaftsspiel gegen Portugal. Gegen Portugal! Paul, du! Gegen Cristiano Ronaldo!“

Er drückt Pauls Hände, versucht so, irgendwie all die Energie, die sich in ihm angestaut hat, loszuwerden.  
Und langsam wandern Pauls Mundwinkel nach oben. Sein Blick ist immer noch ziemlich überrumpelt, aber er lächelt.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich!“  
„Oh, Mathi...“

Mehr sagt Paul nicht. Er zieht Matze in eine Umarmung und lässt ihn einfach nicht mehr los.

~*~*~

Die Tage nach Pauls vorläufiger Nominierung sind für Matze eine Qual. Ständig überprüft er das Internet, ständig durchsucht er den Briefkasten nach einer endgültigen Nominierung. Das einzige, was er dabei gefunden hat, war der Bescheid der Nationalmannschaft über die vorläufige Nominierung – und im Internet Interviews mit seinem Freund.

Paul ist nicht halb so aufgeregt wie er, er sieht das etwas pragmatischer.  
Vielleicht auch deshalb, weil er es immer noch nicht so wirklich glauben kann.

Trotzdem merkt man ihm immer wieder an, wie sehr er sich darüber freut.

Und nach ungefähr einer Woche kommt endlich die entscheidende Meldung.

Paul steht im Kader für das Freundschaftsspiel gegen Portugal.

~*~*~

„Matze, jetzt beruhig' dich mal!“

Matze hat sich während der Länderspielpause bei Kevin und André einquartiert. Seine und Pauls Wohnung ist momentan so leer...  
Aber dafür, dass sein Freund sein Länderspieldebüt bekommt, nimmt er das gerne in Kauf.

„Aber es geht bald los!“

Sie haben einen Fernsehabend gemacht, haben sich alle möglichen Länderspiele angeschaut. Und gleich geht das Spiel Portugal – Niederlande los.

Paul steht in der Startelf. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran bekommt Matze Gänsehaut.  
Da spielt Paul mit 29 Jahren zum ersten Mal in der Nationalmannschaft und darf gleich von Anfang an ran...

Er schnappt sich eines der Sofakissen und drückt es ganz fest an sich.

Diese Nominierung macht ihn so unfassbar glücklich und stolz.

~*~*~

Bei aller Freunde über Pauls Debüt ist Matze froh, als sein Freund endlich wieder zuhause ist. Seit sie ihre Wohnung betreten haben, wuselt er um Paul herum, will ihm beim Auspacken helfen, umarmt ihn immer wieder...

Paul hat zum Glück Verständnis für ihn. Sein Strahlen, das auf sein Länderspiel zurückzuführen ist, wird sogar noch breiter.  
Es scheint ihn zu freuen, dass Matze sich so für ihn freut.

Nach einer Weile haben sie endlich Pauls Koffer ausgeräumt. Jetzt hat er nur noch die Tasche, die er als Handgepäck dabei hatte.

Pauls Blick wird ernst.

„Mathi... Ich möcht' dir was geben.“

Als Paul aus seiner Tasche ein weißes Trikot zieht und ihm gibt, fühlt Matze sich, als wäre er mit Helium gefüllt.

~*~*~

Mit einem getragenen Trikot von der niederländischen “Elftaal” in der Tasche landete Verhaegh am Donnerstag in aller Frühe in Schiphol. “Das behalte ich”, sagte er. “Und wenn Cristiano Ronaldo danach gefragt hätte. Ich hätte mein erstes Shirt echt nicht mit ihm getauscht.” 

Grinsend schließt Matze den holländischen Zeitungsbericht.

„Ach, du hättest nicht einmal mit Ronaldo dein Trikot getauscht?“

Seine Finger streichen über sein Oberteil – ein weißes Trikot mit einem roten und einem blauen Rechteck.

„Jaaa. Cristiano Ronaldo ist halt nicht du.“  
„Oh, danke.“

Paul legt seine Hand in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich. Dann wird sein Blick etwas ernster.

„Bei dir ist das was ganz anderes. Du bist meine bessere Hälfte – irgendwie bleibt das Trikot ja dann trotzdem bei mir.“

Ihre Finger verschränken sich miteinander.

„Außerdem hat mein größter Fan mein Trikot verdient.“

~*~*~

„Paul! Pauuuuliiii!“

Die Badezimmertüre öffnet sich, Paul tritt mit nassen Haaren heraus.

„Was ist los?“  
„Paul! Du...“

Matze holt Luft, dann schlingt er die Arme um seinen Freund. Ihm doch egal, dass der nass ist. Er muss ihn jetzt einfach umarmen.  
Seinen Freund, den holländischen Nationalspieler.

Pauls Hände streichen sanft über seinen Rücken.

„Du bist wieder im vorläufigen Aufgebot! Du hast 'ne Chance auf die WM-Quali! Du kannst eventuell gegen Ragnar spielen!“

Von Paul kommt keine verbale Reaktion. Er zieht ihn nur fester an sich und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

Matze genießt es, ihn einfach so, wortlos, zu halten. So kann er seine Gedanken einigermaßen sortieren.

Paul hat es geschafft. Das ganze Lob vom Bondscoach war nicht geheuchelt – er ist wirklich von ihm überzeugt.

„Ich hab den tollsten Freund der Welt.“  
„Oh, Mathi...“  
„Und von Holland!“  
„Du bist ein Idiot.“

~*~*~


End file.
